Le Nettoyant de la Mère Gisèle
by Wyny
Summary: Quand une potion géniale attise les passions et que deux soeurs en viennent au crime, les conséquences peuvent être inattendues. "Le Nettoyant de la mère Gisèle", où comment un objet magique important de la saga Harry Potter fut créé.


**Disclaimer** : Le monde de JKR ne m'appartient pas. Gisèle et ses aventures, si.

**Note** : Cette petite histoire visant à expliquer la création d'un objet magique d'HP (patience, vous saurez lequel à la fin, héhé...) m'est venu à l'esprit lors d'une conversation sur le forum _Café fanfiction_ (lien dans mon profil). Je l'ai développée et postée parce qu'elle m'amusait et que je voulais la partager. Cette fic n'a rien à voir avec ce que je poste d'habitude, mais cette année j'ai peu l'occasion de travailler mes autres histoires.

En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était une fois, il y a bien bien longtemps, une sorcière galloise nommée Gisèle.

Gisèle n'était pas spécialement belle. Plutôt laide, même, de l'avis de beaucoup. Maigrichonne, avec des traits trop marqués et une crinière blonde indisciplinée, elle n'attirait aucun regard quand elle parcourait les rues, enveloppée dans ses robes brunes. Aucun homme ne l'avait jamais courtisée et elle s'était résignée au célibat.

Mais Gisèle était bonne magicienne et avait notamment inventé une potion nettoyante formidable. Sa lessive ne lui prenait ainsi que quelques minutes, quand les autres sorcières passaient des heures à frotter leur linge avec leurs vieilles potions pour arriver à un résultat moitié moins beau et avoir les mains toutes cloquées.

Aussi, la nature humaine étant ce qu'elle est, les villageoises jalousaient la potion de Gisèle et rêvaient toutes de mettre la main sur cette recette spéciale. Nombreuses étaient leur tentatives pour l'obtenir, par la douceur ou la ruse, mais aucune n'avait encore découvert le secret du mélange, car Gisèle refusait de livrer sa précieuse recette à des mégères qui avaient toujours raillé son manque d'attraits. Depuis toute petite, elle était en effet la cible de quolibets de toutes sortes de la part des femmes du village, et vivait légèrement en retrait, dans une petite chaumière tout ce qu'il y a de plus adorable.

Un jour, deux des plus vilaines filles du village, les sœurs Tayre, d'horripilantes commères, décidèrent d'obtenir la potion coûte que coûte. Elles menèrent une expédition à la chaumière avec leur frère aîné, un idiot de naissance qui ne piperait mot sur leurs activités, pour obliger Gisèle à donner sa recette. Ils rouèrent tant et si bien la jeune fille de coups et lui lancèrent tant de maléfices qu'elle consentit à leur livrer ses secrets. D'une voix rendue faible d'avoir trop crié, Gisèle leur dicta comment préparer la potion, et ils s'en furent ravis, laissant la pauvre enfant presque morte sur le sol de sa petite chaumière.

Le soir même, les filles Tayre concoctèrent la potion à l'insu de leurs parents et la testèrent sur les draps de leur lit. Aussitôt, ceux-ci devinrent d'un blanc éclatant, légèrement parfumés au tilleul. Exaltées, les deux sœurs décidèrent de révéler leur trouvaille le lendemain, sûres d'emporter un franc succès, et s'en allèrent au lit contentes de leur méfait.

Cependant, elles avaient négligé un menu détail : Gisèle n'était pas une faible magicienne. Elle leur avait sciemment données une formule erronée, découverte par hasard lors de ses recherches sur la lessive. Cette potion lavait certes extrêmement bien le linge, mais contenait également un dangereux effet secondaire, que la maligne sorcière avait identifié à temps. Contrairement à ses agresseurs.

Au matin, les filles Tayre avaient disparues.

On organisa maintes battues, sans jamais retrouver leurs corps. Personne ne songea à interroger Gisèle, qui arpentait toujours aussi tranquillement les allées du marché, indifférente à l'agitation et aux conversations fiévreuses. Le village s'étonna, s'inquiéta et chercha, sans toutefois regretter trop fort la disparition d'un si vilain duo. La famille éplorée ne perdit d'ailleurs pas le nord, et le lit des disparues revint rapidement à leur crétin de frère.

Au matin suivant son changement de literie, il manquait à son tour. Et c'est ainsi que un par un ou deux par deux, presque tous les membres de la famille Tayre disparurent avant qu'on ne comprisse l'origine du problème. Il était alors bien trop tard pour deviner comment le maléfice avait été placé là, et les draps incriminés furent remis à des autorités perplexes, qui ne surent résoudre cette énigme.

Enfermés au sous-sol de ce qui deviendrait plus tard le Ministère de la magie, les draps furent étudiés par de brillants spécialistes, mais personne ne sut comprendre ce qui clochait avec ces voiles, les voiles des miss Tayre, comme on les appelait alors dans le milieu fermé des langues de plomb. On finit même par ne plus oser les toucher, le processus de disparition s'accélérant à chaque nouvelle victime, jusqu'à devenir instantané.

L'énigme est restée. Le nom a lui légèrement changé avec le temps et les défauts de copies de documents, jusqu'à ce qu'on abandonne ces dangereux linges, les voiles des mystères, pendus à une arche dans une salle sombre au cœur d'un département baptisé d'après eux.

Quant à Gisèle, elle retint de cette aventure que les secrets pouvaient s'avérer dangereux. Gardant les mystères de la recette pour elle-même, elle décida cependant de faire profiter les autres sorcières de sa trouvaille et commercialisa sa potion. Son succès fut immédiat. Celui de Gisèle auprès des hommes également.

Et aujourd'hui encore, bien des années plus tard, le _Nettoyant de la Mère Gisèle_ est toujours le numéro un des ventes de potions de lessive.

FIN

* * *

_Et voilà ma petite explication. Qu'en dites-vous ? ^^_

_Rar anonymes : lien dans mon profil.  
_


End file.
